


look at me for a sec (don't be too awkward)

by turbrolence (shortiest)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Quidditch Injuries, jaebum basically becomes jinyoung's right arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortiest/pseuds/turbrolence
Summary: in which a bludger shatters jinyoung's shoulder and jaebum ends up volunteering to feed him breakfast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "ye i'll get it done for u birthday" nICE GOING ,,, im srry for being twenty years late J-lao but it is here now ilysm my babi bless u my jjp trashbaby
> 
> i don't quite remember how this story came into fruition but there was a lot of screaming involved between J and i during ungodly hours but this is basically a useless hogwarts au that happened (((( 10k just 'happ e n e d' )))
> 
> what is structure i never have structure in my writing hone s lt y im sorry for ur eyes 
> 
> [title is from prove it,,,bc i clearly don't love myself]

there are two things that jinyoung wishes he could do without- ancient runes and im jaebum.

the former one is a somewhat easy feat to get out of- professor babbling is an old, miserable bat who never bothers with attendance so bunking is an easy skip- but life likes to fuck him over and im jaebum is the gift it keeps giving and the gift jinyoung keeps receiving- unwillingly, of course, im jaebum is a curse, hex and unspeakable wrapped up with a little bow that life keeps pushing into jinyoung's arms. ('unwilling' is what he likes to tell himself so he can sleep easier at night but no one has to know.) 

he supposes he would have been fine, things would have been normal, had im jaebum not strolled into his life and offered him a seat on the carriage to hogwarts during their second year. (jinyoung remembers the way he’d stretched his hands out towards an anxious jinyoung, pulled him onto the carriage and gave him the seat next to him.)

he supposes he would have been fine, things would have been normal, had im jaebum not grinned and congratulated jinyoung with a clap on the back, jinyoung being a stranger to the gryffindor, when he got appointed as best seeker during their third year. (jinyoung remembers the way jaebum had complimented his speed, remembers the way jaebum had said that he thought jinyoung was the best player on the entire slytherin team. jinyoung very clearly remembers the way his heart had felt light and the way his cheeks felt warmer than the summer air that surrounded the two of them.)

he supposes he would have been fine, things would have been normal, had jinyoung not developed a very large- too large- something for the gryffindor, an entirely one-sided cliché love story at the age of fifteen- and still an ongoing circumstance, he bitterly reminds himself. (jinyoung remembers the way he’d watch jaebum in the corner of his eyes whenever he was in his peripherals, the way he’d watch jaebum laugh with his friends with a longing feeling in his chest and fingertips and wish he was one of the people in the circle who could see the way his eyes crinkle up close.)

he supposes he would have been fine, things would have been normal, had jaebum not sent a bludger towards him and shoved him off his broom, shattering his arm and giving him a concussion in the process.

though, in the grand scheme of how things turned out in the end, jinyoung supposes he really should be thankful that the bludger hit him instead of kim taehyung.

 

 

 

jinyoung chews slowly, not out of nerves, just out of wariness. yugyeom sighs and places another blueberry scone on his plate, adding to the already great pile of untouched breakfast foods. the elves won’t be all too happy with him for wasting food but the elves have always hated him anyway, so what’s another fault to add to his repertoire.

“at the rate you’re going, the entire hall is going to be empty and you’re still not going to be even halfway finished,” yugyeom chides, rolling his eyes before going back to his own breakfast, nudging harder at jinyoung’s shoulder when he doesn’t take notice of the extra scone, staring resolutely at a dent on the table. "stop acting like a goddamned sloth and eat faster- hell, just eat."

“don’t swear at me, i’m older than you,” he mumbles- garbles, really- before swallowing his bite of bacon, a bite that tastes all too bland on his tongue.

yugyeom raises a pointed eyebrow and though he’s four years older than the other slytherin,  jinyoung feels genuinely scolded, a testament of how far out of his head he is. “but which one of us is not eating his goddamned breakfast and acting like a sulking five-year-old?” he grabs jinyoung’s forgotten fork, spears it through the pastry, crumbs flying around his plate and covering his remaining bacon. “eat- or you won’t have the energy for your match later.”

and yugyeom’s got a point, jinyoung knows this, but it doesn’t stop the ominously ugly feeling in him, just bubbling low in his belly and making him slightly nauseous. it’s not pre-game nerves- he’s been playing quidditch too long for it to be nerves- he’s sure of that, at least. he decides it’s the weather that’s making him gloomy, pointedly ignoring the bright skies and soft clouds that greet him when he exits the courtyard and heads towards the gates of the pitch.

he slips off to the broomshed, finds yoongi there already, hand extending towards jinyoung when he nears him. “ _pepper-up_ for your nausea,” yoongi hands him the potion, “yugyeom told me to give it to you.”

jinyoung grumbles, but nevertheless accepts the phial, swishing the purple liquid around before downing it in one go, wincing and shuddering when it goes down his throat too quickly. he vanishes the phial before summoning his broom with a mumbled _accio,_ grabbing at his nimbus and heading towards the entrance to the field, yoongi catching up to walk beside him.

“you look bad,” he says, briefly glancing at his face and jinyoung sighs, sweeping his hair back with a sluggish hand. “i mean, you looks disgusting everyday but today you look like you just crawled out of merlin’s decaying ass.”

“i love it when you sweet-talk me,” jinyoung says dryly, yoongi snorting out a small laugh in response. “truly the only highlight of my day.”

“i’m just saying. you look like you really shouldn’t get on a broom today.”

yoongi’s words make the previously simmering anxiety in his stomach seethe, threatening to overflow and smothering his insides. now he really wants to hurl, though he doesn’t think the other slytherin would appreciate regurgitated scones all over his robe so he keeps himself contained. jinyoung swallows hard, gives yoongi a somewhat strained but reassuring smile- at least, he hopes it looks reassuring and not constipated- and trudges on, pushing himself forward.

“thanks for the concern, yoongi, but i’m fine. besides, the show must go on- and you can’t have a show without your precious seeker, now can you?”

“shitty last words, if you ask me,” yoongi mumbles, pushing through the curtain and stepping onto the field, mounting his broom in the next second.

jinyoung squashes his nausea down, takes deep breaths to calm himself before following yoongi’s example and mounting his broom, kicking off with a light step and flying over to the spot next to yoongi. he looks around and finds taemin giving a short pep-talk to the team, changkyun giving jinyoung a wide grin and two thumbs up when they meet gazes. the sound of gryffindor captain seungcheol giving his own team a talk sounds from a metre away, players huddled together and nodding to whatever words were being spewed out of seungcheol’s mouth.

yoongi beside him snorts and jinyoung turns to see him with narrowed eyes. “look at them thinking they can win against us- how cute.”

“that sounds all too slytherin- even from you,” jinyoung mockingly tsks, “let the kids have some hope. besides, they have some decent players.”

“your thirst for jaebum shouldn’t blind you into thinking he’s a decent beater,” yoongi fires and jinyoung really should have seen it coming.

“he is!” jinyoung defends, “madam hooch gave him an award back in sixth year.”

“yeah, in sixth year,” yoongi scoffs, “his swings have gotten weaker and he’s not as quick as he used to be.”

“says the fucking sloth,” he argues- why is he even arguing? is jaebum really someone worth defending? jinyoung doesn’t choose to dwell on that thought.

“woah, woah,” yoongi lets go of the hilt of his broom to put his hands up in surrender, eyes widening, “i didn’t bring up your thirst predicament so you can mock my remarkable quidditch skills.”

jinyoung rolls his eyes, makes to say another comment but the sound of madam hooch’s whistle is precedent and he tunes in to her words, ignoring the amused look yoongi gives him.

“now, i want a fair game as always. no deliberate injuries or i shall see to it that your broom stays in the broomshed for the entire term,” madam hooch challenges them and both houses let out simultaneous mumbles of acknowledgment. hooch walks over the chest, flips the latch with a wave of her wand, releasing the bludgers. she lets the snitch loose, jinyoung’s eyes immediately latching onto the golden sphere, watching it fly away into the distance and disappearing from his sight. hooch picks up the quaffle, raising her whistle to her lips, giving the teams a small nod before launching the quaffle into the air. and with that, the game starts.

jinyoung immediately flies over to the sidelines, keeps his eyes peeled for the snitch, determined to win the game for the team. he hears a tiny whoosh run past him ears after a few minutes of silently searching the field, turning to see changkyun with the quaffle, zooming for their goal post. he hears the triumphant ping of the goal, changkyun hollering as the judges announce his point. jinyoung gives a loud cheer, the noise halting quickly when he spots a gold flicker circle around him. he immediately poises himself forward on his broom, eyes narrowed and centering around the snitch as he follows behind it closely.

“-and slytherin seeker park jinyoung is seemingly onto something-”

and he is onto something, really onto something, and he’s close, so close, hands outstretched towards the golden snitch, when he hears a loud screech. somewhere in the back of his mind, it registers that it’s jungyeon’s voice, crazed and frantic, and it’s the last coherent thought that settles in his mind before the bludger hits him, sending him recoiling backwards and toppling over.

as jinyoung falls from his broom, searing pain blooming through his shoulder, all that flashes before him is yoongi’s face, mouth spewing the sentence, “shitty last words,” with that all too condescending shake of his head.

right before he blacks out, he can’t help but think-

“damn, yoongi. you were right.”

 

 

  
  
he wakes up to flowers lined up and consolation chocolate frogs stacked high, an array of colorful cards standing on the small table next to his bed. pomfrey fusses around him when he groans in pain to alert her of his consciousness, the witch immediately grabbing her wand and administering healing spells. jinyoung sighs in relief when the sharp pain smooths down into soft throbs, not all better but definitely better than his arm feeling like it was set on fire.

“i've fixed most of the damage to your shoulder when you were first brought here but i'm afraid pain is still inevitable- park jinyoung, stop flinching,” pomfrey scolds him.

“it hurts,” he whines childishly, hissing when pomfrey prods once more.

“what did i just say? your little quidditch stunt right fractured your bone and your ribs are tender and bruised- of course, it's bound to hurt. not to mention, you’ve been unconscious for more than a day now.” she casts one last spell before letting jinyoung recline back against his pillow. “how do you feel?” pomfrey asks as she carefully fixes the sling jinyoung's right arm is currently placed in, jinyoung wincing at the sharp jolt of pain it brings.

“like i’ve been hit with a bludger,” he jokes through the slight ebb of pain, pomfrey giving him a clear look of unamusement. “so, really, i feel dead.”

“slytherins,” she mumbles under breath as she walks away to clear the potions, shaking her head at the chuckle jinyoung lets out.

and then he’s left alone, with nothing but the white of the infirmary and his broken shoulder to entertain him-

“that really wasn’t that funny.”

the voice has jinyoung startling, jumping in his bed and swaying precariously to the side. the hand that shoots out to wrap around his waist prevents him from landing on the floor and breaking his other arm.

“fuck,” jinyoung curses, breathless yet relieved, “warn a guy before you speak next time.”

im jaebum gives him an apologetic smile before setting jinyoung back upright against his pillow. he steps back and eyes jinyoung’s bandaged and slinged arm with somewhat shifty eyes. jinyoung can make out guilt and self-accusation clear in his eyes and the pursed line of his lips, curiosity flooding him the more he stares at the gryffindor.

“um,” he starts, hesitant, “not to be rude, but what are you doing here? you look too healthy to be in the infirmary.”

he watches jaebum raise a hand to grab the nape of his neck, scratching and playing with the shorter strands of hair, eyes lowering to stare at the ground. “i’m- uh- i’m here for you, actually.”

“yeah, i kinda gathered that,” jinyoung says. “i’m the only one here. but the question is- why are you here for me?”

jaebum’s eyes travel upwards, meeting jinyoung’s. “i’m kinda the reason why you were concussed and also the reason why your arm’s in a sling.”

“no, a rogue bludger hit me in the shoulder,” jinyoung corrects him, eyes narrowing in suspicion when jaebum winces, the same look of self-accusation returning to his face.

“it wasn't a rogue bludger, jinyoung, it was me,” jaebum confesses. “the bludger was about to hit taehyung and as it's the beater's job to protect the seeker from the bludgers, i swung at it, unknowingly bouncing it off into your direction.” as jaebum speaks, his tone gets more remorseful with every word that leaves his mouth and jinyoung can’t find it in him to really be angry. the guy looks like he’s two seconds away from kneeling in front of jinyoung for forgiveness.

in the back of his mind, he hears yoongi’s voice telling him he’s gone too soft.

“i’m really sorry,” jaebum apologizes, stepping closer to jinyoung’s bed and placing his hands together, “i really didn’t mean for this to happen and i’d do anything to repay you.”

"this isn't something to be repaid," jinyoung winces, “you really don’t-”

“i insist,” jaebum emphasizes, eyebrows coming together in some sort of determined stance, jaw setting and fists clenching in familiar gryffindor resolution. “i may not be able to help mend your arm- i’m not really cut out for healing, just ask pomfrey- but i can help you with other things. just say the word and i’m your guy.”

jinyoung feels lost but he also feels himself giving in, drowning in the guilt-filled look jaebum’s eyes hold, sucking him in too deep and making his heart weak. the way he sees it, there’s only one answer he can give right in this moment.

“i mean, if it makes you feel better about yourself,” jinyoung says, injecting as much passiveness and indifference into his voice as he can- he’s first and foremost a slytherin and slytherins don’t make their defeats look like defeats- especially to damned gryffindors. he sees jaebum’s eyes light up at his statement. “if you really feel that guilty about breaking my arm, then i guess, i could let you make it up to me.”

another voice joins in, startling the both of them, “i see that you’ve said your apologies, mister. now, i'd suggest you run off to class. you’re about ten minutes late,” pomfrey chides.

jaebum gives her a grimace, before turning back to face jinyoung. he promises, “i’ll be back in a few-”

“oh no, you won’t,” pomfrey immediately admonishes the gryffindor, a deep frown etched onto her lips, “you already missed the entire day yesterday. i’m not letting you back in here unless after dinnertime, young man.”

“but-”

“class. now.” pomfrey chases him out, grabbing at his collar and leading him out towards the double doors. jinyoung watches jaebum disappear out of the infirmary, pomfrey shutting the doors with a small shake of her head, before walking back to jinyoung’s bed.

“that boy’s been in here ever since you got admitted,” pomfrey informs him, waving her wand and drawing the curtains around jinyoung’s bed shut. “i’ve tried dragging him out but it’s no use. even slept here yesterday, only left to freshen himself up before coming back down to settle back in that chair and wait for you to wake up.” she nods towards the wooden stool next to the bedside table. “i don’t know why he was so desperate to wait for you to come to, but he never once left that chair. must be special to you.”

her words leave jinyoung slightly gaping as he sifts through the feelings flushing through him and attempts to decide which one best describes the way his insides are curling in on itself. he imagines jaebum sitting on the stiff-looking stool, head nodding off to the side in exhaustion as he waits- waits for jinyoung to wake up so he can apologize for an accident that wasn’t his fault, but shouldered as one that was. jinyoung feels something settle in his chest, something too heavy and too poignant for him to decipher this early in the morning, especially with a mind just fresh out of a concussed state.

so he lets it grow by itself, lets it sit in his chest even when he knows it’s going to end up eating him whole. jinyoung’s always had a bit of a idiotic streak, anyway.

he gives pomfrey a small smile.

“yeah, yeah- he’s special, alright.”

 

 

  
  
jaebum does come back, much to pomfrey’s exasperation, settling on the stool jinyoung’s been staring at since he left earlier that morning. he comes back with a wide grin, a couple of textbooks and a piece of parchment with scribbles that resemble jeonghan’s familiar handwriting. he hands them to jinyoung.

“jeonghan stopped me during lunch and told me you were asking pomfrey for these,” jaebum says, “if you want potions and charms notes, i could give you my books. i don’t know if you've noticed, but we have a lot of classes together, so catching up won't be too much of a problem for you, i suppose.”

snapshots of him in fifth year, staring at the back of im jaebum’s head during their joint potions classes flash through his mind, making him inwardly wince at his past-self. “trust me, i’ve noticed,” jinyoung mutters under his breath, accepting the books and placing them on top of his blanket, grabbing his potions textbook and flipping it open.

he’s surprised to find certain pages dog-eared, paragraphs underlined and some words circled in black ink. he notices the short notes scribbled on the margins of the page, lazy but coherent, the handwriting all too unfamiliar to jinyoung. he looks up at jaebum with a quizzical look.

“oh, i wrote down important things slughorn said during the lessons you missed- mostly ones on golpalott’s third law and the antidote for amortentia,” the gryffindor says, a little embarrassed, “didn’t want you to get behind on important school work because of me.”

jinyoung scoffs lightly, “honestly, get over yourself. i can barely feel the pain, so don’t go drowning yourself in guilt.” jaebum makes to interject but jinyoung shoots him a look, one that says, ‘stop arguing with me, you’re not the one with the shattered arm’. it proves to be enough when the gryffindor purses his lips and sits back, looking the picture of a scolded puppy and suddenly jinyoung feels guilt wash through him in quick waves. he gives himself a mental kick to the stomach.

he clears his throat, drawing jaebum’s attention back to him. “pomfrey says i’m being released tomorrow.”

jaebum’s eyes him warily and jinyoung can see the concern that blooms on his face. “that’s great but are you sure you’re going to be okay to go back to classes? you’ve only been in here for two days- unconscious for most of them- and i’m not sure it’d be the best to be out this early.”

the corners of jinyoung’s lips curl upwards, “are you going to suggest something else to pomfrey? you’re already on her blacklist for breaking infirmary rules.” he laughs at the grimace jaebum lets out. “besides, i’m fine. it’s just an arm.”

“just an arm?” jaebum splutters, “you won’t be able to play quidditch, you’re not ambidextrous so you can’t write- can you even feed yourself with your left arm? how are you going to eat?”

and jaebum’s got a point, jinyoung knows this, but jinyoung wasn’t put in slytherin just for his noble status- no, the sorting hat placed him in slytherin because he’s a stubborn shit. so he acts nonchalant, puts on a small facade of indifference and sniffs obnoxiously. “my left hand is stable enough- and how do you even know i’m not ambidextrous? if it's not stable enough, then i can charm my quill to write for me and i can charm my utensils to feed me. as for quidditch, well, i don’t think jeongguk would mind taking my place as seeker for a small while.”

jaebum quiets for a moment, eyebrows furrowed as he stares at him. jinyoung feels scrutinized, feels the urge to conjure up a mirror, check if there’s something on his face. his gaze is searching, almost calculating, seemingly looking for a certain something he might find in jinyoung’s eyes- for what, jinyoung has absolutely no idea. the gryffindor speaks up after a small while. “no,” he says, voice determined and hard.

“e- excuse me?” jinyoung splutters, a bit taken aback by the tone of his voice.

“no," jaebum repeats, nodding to himself, “this was my fault and i have to make it up to you and i will.”

“what?” jinyoung gapes, because it’s all so ridiculous. jaebum’s acting like such a stereotypical gryffindor, all righteous and shouldering the weight of other people’s problems, promising to do his best for something he really doesn’t have to take part in. jinyoung feels vexed- very, very vexed.

jaebum's lips suddenly split into the biggest grin jinyoung’s seen him display, and the somewhat ominous quirk to his lips irks jinyoung further. “i’m going to be your right arm,” jaebum promises.

and just like that-

the dam breaks.

 

 

  
  
“so this is what you meant.”

jinyoung slips out the portrait hole to find jaebum standing outside the slytherin dungeons, hands shoved in his pockets with the obvious air that he belongs nowhere close to slytherin territory. he gives jinyoung a wide grin before sauntering forwards, grabbing at his levitating books and messenger bag, slinging it around his shoulders. jinyoung hears an obnoxiously loud cough behind him and turns to see nigellus, the slytherin portrait keeper, distastefully eyeing jaebum.

“he’s yours, then?” nigels sneers, giving him a nasty look. “been standing there for about half an hour, disgracing the slytherin air with his gryffindor blood-”

jinyoung rolls his eyes. “nigel, shut up. he’s not disgracing anything- nor is he mine.” he gives the portrait keeper a pointed look before walking away, the sound of jaebum’s footsteps following his after a short moment.

there’s a small beat of silence before, “is he always like that? i don’t think i’ve ever been so insulted by something made out of canvas and paint.”

jaebum sounds like he genuinely got hurt by the nonsense nigel spouted at him that jinyoung feels almost protective, the want to console him and comfort him and counteract the things nigel said arising inside him. instead, the slytherin in him lets out a soft snort. “anyone who comes near the dungeons and doesn’t belong in the dungeons gets an earful of medieval curses from nigel. he’s really petty, but he’s a painting and a portrait keeper- the most he can do is not let you enter the dungeons even if you know the password.”

they make it to the great hall, jaebum slipping in front of him to push open the doors. jinyoung immediately heads towards the slytherin table, plopping down onto his usual seat next to yugyeom, jaebum gently placing his bag and books onto the seat next to him.

“i’ll be back after breakfast.” he gives jinyoung a small nod and before he can say anything in response, jaebum turns and walks to the opposite side of the hall, sitting down at the gryffindor table.

jinyoung's left perturbed. is this what being his right arm entails? carrying his books for him and taking him to places?

there’s a nudge on his left shoulder and he turns to see yugyeom with his chin perched on a closed fist, eyebrows raised and somewhat expectant grin on his face. “what is im jaebum doing carrying your books for you? and why did you guys enter the great hall together?” he asks, nudging jinyoung once more. “and why is he going to ‘come back after breakfast’?”

jinyoung grumbles and grabs his goblet with his left hand, drinks as an excuse to muffle his answer. yugyeom’s gaze looks too predatory, too curious and all in all, too much for jinyoung to handle during breakfast so he makes it a point to avoid yugyeom’s words and jabs, concentrating on a small stray crumb on the table. 

but his biggest opponent of the day turns out to not be yugyeom, but rather a bowl of morning soup.

he stares at his spoon for a short moment, gaze shifting from the soup and then back to the spoon, before he makes the decision to grab it with his left hand, the utensil awkward and unfamiliar in his palm. he manages to dip it into the bowl but that’s as far he gets, hand not knowing how to balance the spoon. the sound of yugyeom asking if he needs help comes from next to him but jinyoung declines, shaking his head with determination, grabbing at his wand and charming his spoon to levitate. it’s successful in the sense that it gets into his mouth, but by the time it does get past his lips, it’s empty of any soup and now his robe is wet.

spelling his robe clean, he sighs, giving up on the soup completely and grabbing at another puff pastry to quell his hungry stomach. he’s about to take a bite when he feels someone occupy the seat to his right, his books being plopped onto the table. he watches jaebum grab his previously discarded spoon, scoop up some of the soup before bringing it up to jinyoung’s mouth. the gryffindor raises an eyebrow, coaxing him to open his mouth. jinyoung just gives him an incredulous stare, the same look the entire slytherin table is giving the both of them.

jaebum chuckles, oblivious to the stunned gazes locked on him, brings the spoon closer to prod at jinyoung’s lips, other hand cupped under the spoon to catch any spills. “i could see you struggling from my seat across the hall,” is all he says, as if that would be enough to explain why he walked all the way to the opposite side of the hall, crossed two different house tables just to feed jinyoung some soup.

“you’re fucking ridiculous,” is all jinyoung says before he slowly gives in, hunger making him weak, and accepts jaebum’s proffered spoonful of soup. jaebum just gives him a wide grin in response before feeding him another spoonful, and then another, until jinyoung’s finished the entire bowl with jaebum’s help. jinyoung extends a hand out towards a napkin but jaebum beats him to it, grabbing the white cloth and raising it up to jinyoung's face, other hand enclosing around jinyoung's chin as he dabs around his mouth.

he can feel yugyeom’s unmoving gaze searing through his skull and he closes his eyes, prepares himself for the invading tirade he’s going to get when he gets back to the dorms later. but he brings himself to focus on a more important matter, watching the gryffindor in front of him, grabbing a waffle from the small platter in front of him and placing it on the empty plate in front of him.

and jinyoung honestly can’t tell if jaebum’s just good at ignoring the obvious or just naturally oblivious to a lot of things, but jinyoung isn’t. his senses are hyper-aware of each and every single person staring at the two of them, and his skin crawls at the prospect of being watched by so many people so he turns his head, glares at each and every single person watching the spectacle that is the two of them, inwardly preening in satisfaction when they cower slightly before turning and going back to the breakfasts. jaebum peacefully goes through his stack of waffles, stopping momentarily when he realizes jinyoung’s staring at him.

“oh, did you want some?” he asks, raising his fork to jinyoung’s lips. jinyoung quickly recoils backwards, eyes wide and mind whirring at the concept of almost using the same utensil that’s been in im jaebum’s mouth. the latter gives him a curious look. “...i guess not, then.” he pops the bite into his mouth and jinyoung’s heart sighs in relief. (-or is it remorse? jinyoung can't tell nor does he want to mull over this certain train of thought.)

the bell chimes for nine o’clock and the students start to pile out of the hall, making their way to their first classes. jaebum stands, grabs at jinyoung’s books and bag and motions for him to get up. “come on, i’ll take you to divination.”

“how did you even know that i have-” he stops. “jaebum, divinations is on the seventh floor.”

jaebum gives him a quizzical look. “of course, it is. where else would it be?”

“and what class do you have?” he asks instead, pointedly raising an eyebrow at the gryffindor.

jinyoung watches the gryffindor flinch, seemingly catching onto his thoughts. “herbology,” jaebum mumbles and jinyoung sighs.

“you can’t take me to divination- i won’t let you. you’d have to go through seven flights of stairs twice and then run to the greenhouse out back. you’d be extremely late,” jinyoung chides, feeling all too compelled to not let jaebum get in trouble with professor sprout because of him.

jaebum waves a hand in the air. “it’s fine,” he says, turning and heading towards the double doors.

jinyoung grabs firmly at the back of his collar, stopping him in his tracks. “give me my books back and go to herbology. i'll make it to divinations by myself.”

the gryffindor shakes his hold off, turns and grins. “but then i'd be doing a shit job of fulfilling my job as your right arm. your arm is supposed to be with you at all times. so, just shut up and let me take you to divination.” jaebum laughs at the somewhat affronted expression on his face before turning and heading out the doors, jinyoung watching him disappear into the mass of students.

he catches up to jaebum on the grand staircases, shyly latching onto the hem of his sweater vest, keeps his hold tight as they manoeuver themselves through the crowds of people trying to get to their classes. as the both of them weave their way easily, jinyoung thinks that maybe im jaebum and his broad shoulders were useful after all. they make it to the seventh floor, jinyoung practically wheezing from the long trek. jaebum guides him towards the circular trapdoor, opening the door for him to pass through and jinyoung startles when he realizes he’s late and everyone’s already there. he takes his seat at the back, jaebum following him and quietly placing jinyoung’s books on the table.

“i’ll be outside after your class- we have potions together after this,” jaebum whispers to him, before he attempts to tiptoe his way back out the door without drawing attention to himself. 'attempts' being the key word because he only gets to about a mere meter away from jinyoung’s table when trelawney clears her throat, arms folding across her chest.

“the class for gryffindors are during fifth period, i’m afraid you’re in the wrong classroom right now, mister,” she admonishes, walking closer to a frozen jaebum. “may i ask what you’re doing here?”

jaebum makes to open his mouth but jinyoung beats him to it, standing up and calling for trelawney’s attention with a small cough. “he dropped me off.” he raises his right arm. “if you couldn’t tell, i’m a bit handicapped at the moment- can’t carry my books.”

trelawney gives him a small nod before turning to jaebum and dismissing him. jinyoung watches as jaebum leaves, shutting the door behind him. he sits back down, charming his book open to the page trelawney designates, jumping in his seat when the book is slammed close by a pale hand. yoongi gives him a look, one that spells skepticism but also 'park jinyoung, you traitor'.

“correct me if i'm wrong because, surely, i must be going blind,” yoongi says, leaning halfway across their circular table, eyes narrowing as he gets closer and closer to jinyoung’s face, “was that im jaebum dropping you off to class- the same im jaebum, i might add, you’ve been thirsting after since third year-”

jinyoung splutters, “-i was fifteen- i wasn’t thirsting, yoongi, that's crude-”

yoongi prods on despite jinyoung’s incredulity. “are we all in your head? like, is this some twisted form of hell where we get to experience park jinyoung's most desperate wet dreams or-”

“yoongi, shut your fucking mouth or i will set your robes on fire.”

“you can’t even turn the page with your left hand, what makes you think you’ll be able to cast a stable _incendio_?” he stops, smirking at jinyoung, “maybe you should get im jaebum to do it for you."

jinyoung hisses. "yoongi, stop." he gives the other a sharp kick to the shin, reveling in the pained sound yoongi lets out as he bends to soothe his aching shin. jinyoung flips his books open again, skimming the essay on tessomancy. next to him, yoongi huffs. 

"are you done hurting me?"

"depends," jinyoung hums, "are you done acting like an ass?"

yoongi lets out a mock imitation of jinyoung's hum, scowling the next second. "not quite. i still don't have the goods on you and im jaebum- so, spill before i hex your eyes shut."

 

 

 

jinyoung stands outside the potions classroom, books levitating in the air beside him as he waits for a jaebum that doesn’t come. the gryffindor had been called out by the quidditch captain and still had not returned by the time the bell had chimed to signal the end of classes so jinyoung had been left alone to deal with his things. he waits, jaebum’s bag next to his own on the dungeon floor, his patience being completely tested.

anger flares inside him for a small moment as he muses over the idea of this being one of jaebum’s sick jokes. take care of the handicapped kid for a couple of days then leave him to fend for himself but then his temper quickly cools as he remembers that this is im jaebum. the same im jaebum who knots his shoelaces for him and scribbles notes for him, the same im jaebum who walks up flights of stairs with his arms filled with jinyoung's book and an extra bag on his back. the same im jaebum who is gryffindor inside and out.

it’s a long while before jaebum comes back, jinyoung looking up when footsteps sound from across the hallway. the bland expression on jaebum’s face is visible from a mile away and jinyoung’s welcoming smile drops, turns into something more pursed and hesitant. jaebum wordlessly grabs their bags, hooking them over one shoulder before getting his hands on jinyoung’s books.

jinyoung hesitates for a while. “everything okay?” he finally mumbles out when the silence gets too thick.

jaebum gives him a small smile, one jinyoung takes was supposed to make him feel reassured. “everything’s fine, it’s just-” here, jaebum’s smile dims slightly and jinyoung’s heart falls. “-they suspended me for the term- hooch’s got my broom tied down.”

he feels at a loss, mouth opening and closing but no words leaving it. it’s beyond clear that they suspended jaebum because of his fall, but jaebum looks too calm, too okay for someone who just got their broom locked up in the shed for an entire term- all for something that wasn’t really his fault. jinyoung’s the one with the arm in a sling but his heart weighs heavy with something that closely resembles pangs of conscience.

“is this something to be smiling about?” jinyoung asks, almost irritated at jaebum’s calm state. “are you really not angry about being cut off the team?”

jaebum doesn’t hesitate, nodding firmly. “it was my fault. i have to pay the consequences for what i did to you.” he offers jinyoung another smile, one wider than the last, and it serves to irritate jinyoung further. he pushes at jaebum with his good hand, sending him stumbling.

“gryffindors and their lack of self-preservation- selfless bastards, you lot,” jinyoung grumbles, walking ahead and inwardly sulking. jaebum seems to sense his distress and places a careful arm around his shoulder as they walk to the dungeons.

he could plead to get jaebum back on the team, show them that he’s fine and healing and his arm doesn’t even hurt that much, can you give im jaebum his broom back? but he knows that madam hooch values safety more than anything else and his little accident could have easily cost jaebum an entire year off quidditch and getting only a term suspension is eons better. still, being off a broom for a long period of time is a nightmare jinyoung is also experiencing and the sting of not being able to participate in games is a sharp one but right now, jinyoung can’t even imagine how it must feel to be wrongly suspended for a term.

“jinyoung? hey, we’re here.”

he blinks, nigel’s portrait staring back at him. jaebum nudges for him to say the password and he stutters out a ' _serpent tongue_ ’, nigellus swinging open and the cold draft of the dungeons hitting him in the face. levitating his books, jaebum sends him a nod before leaning against the wall as he now does, waiting until jinyoung gets inside before he leaves for the gryffindor dormitories. jinyoung quickly pushes at his things, books gliding in the air and into the hallway.

he turns, mouth opening to ask a question but closing in the next second. what does he even say? i’m sorry my arm got you suspended? do you want to borrow my broom?  

jaebum gives him an expectant look, eyebrows raising and eyes lighting up with curiosity, but jinyoung sighs, gives him a weak shake of his head before turning to head inside.

“don’t worry about me too much.” jaebum’s voice is low but in the eerie silence the dungeons always hold, his voice is loud, rumbling in the air around them, and jinyoung can clearly hear the sincerity in his voice. he swivels around to see jaebum with a large grin on his face, the corners of his lips stretching up to his ears, eyes crescents and all too fond for jinyoung’s weak heart. “besides, this gives me more time to take care of you now,” jaebum teases.

jinyoung stutters, mind swaying and stumbling to give a coherent answer. “you’re fucking ridiculous,” is what his mouth decides to say and jinyoung gives himself a mental kick to the face.

jaebum laughs. “so you keep telling me.”      

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                       

if anyone other than a slytherin came in and saw him hanging upside down on the futon in the common room, eyes closed and unmoving, they’d probably assume that jinyoung had been petrified and take him to the infirmary. but as it so happens that this is a slytherin common room, and the snakes have zero sense of camaraderie, no one bothers jinyoung as he lies (upside down) and chews over one thought and one thought only-

im jaebum.

jinyoung blames all the blood rushing to his head for the onslaught of incoherent thoughts about the gryffindor. it’s not a new thought at most, quite far from it, and the situation gives jinyoung a sense of deja vu, but it’s a different sort of wonderment today. it’s not a bad feeling, he supposes, but the fact that it feels familiar starts a deep itching in his chest.

it’s been almost a week and a half of jaebum’s care program and jinyoung finds himself so naturally settling into this new routine with jaebum that he feels like he’s really starting to lose all his sense of rationality, mind now more prone to spacing out and thinking about jaebum’s hands and/or jaebum’s moles and/or jaebum’s hair and/or jaebum’s broad shoulders and/or everything else jaebum is. he’s sure that if he made the sorting hat sort him again, he’d end up a weak-hearted puff and he’d be a disgrace to his nobility. but it so happens he’s still first and foremost a slytherin, so he attempts to summon his inner pragmatic self and tries to collect himself, one progressively more rational thought at a time.

“are you dead?”

no, but i’m so close to feeding myself to the grindylows, he thinks, opening his eyes to find yugyeom standing over him, arms crossed and face scrunched into the perfect picture of disgust. jinyoung makes to open his mouth and reply to the younger’s question but all that comes out is a pained groan. he supposes it summarises his feelings well enough.

yugyeom takes a seat next to him, opens the book in his hands and places a hand on the knee jinyoung has splayed on the back of the futon, begins to rub soft circles into his skin. “lay it on me.”

"im jaebum is a fucking menace and i want to throw him into the black lake but i also want to take him to hogsmead and spend an entire day at zonko's and go on butterbeer dates-" he takes a large gulp of breath, "-and i also want to stop feeling like i'm going to spontaneously combust every time he comes near me and i want to tell him how much i've been wanting him to be this close to me and-" jinyoung response is too garbled and would have been too incoherent for anyone else to understand, but yugyeom understands, jinyong knows he does, proving right when the younger hums lowly after his small tirade. jinyoung waits for a longer response but yugyeom just nods, simply says a curt, “he’s good for you."

the speed at which jinyoung sits up makes his head spin and he closes his eyes to regain his balance, white spots dancing in his vision. he opens his eyes to immediately glare at yugyeom.

“he’s not good for me, he’s quite the opposite. mocking me, using my arm as an excuse to make me feel like a child and humiliate me in front of the entire student body- it’s an ingenious idea when you think about it, very slytherin, too slytherin- did either you or yoongi help plan this?-”

"overthinking makes you so irrational." yugyeom shakes his head disbelievingly. “if you honestly believe that a model gryffindor like im jaebum could come up with a plan as intricate and tiring like the one you’re suggesting and then execute it all by himself, then you’re more obtuse than i originally thought you were- which was a lot. take immediate offense.”

“just think about it,” he mutters, and as he speaks, it feels more like he’s attempting to convince himself than yugyeom. he places a contemplative finger on his lip. “why would he offer to do this for me? why would he take me to class and feed me breakfast, lunch and dinner and carry my books for me and tie my ties and write my notes for me and-”

the sound of yugyeom slamming his book shut makes him purse his lips, look up only to find the younger looking at him with an unamused expression on his face. yugyeom sighs, raises his book to smack jinyoung’s temple. “it’s cute how you jumped to this conclusion and didn’t think for a second that- maybe, just maybe- this might be all because jaebum actually cares about your wellbeing and is worried about your recovery and wants to take care of you?”

jinyoung shakes his head. “no, he’s just doing this because he feels indebted to me.”

“merlin, it’s like someone cast a fucking _blinding hex_ on you,” yugyeom mumbles under his breath and jinyoung feels completely affronted, swatting at the younger with his left hand.

“yug.” and jinyoung doesn’t whine- he’ll deny any accounts saying he whined. slytherins don’t whine. “yug, tell me what to do,” he prods, slight desperation bleeding into his words.

the younger grimaces, massaging his temples with his fingers. “i don’t have any advice for you. ultimately, this is for you to realize by yourself.” yugyeom stands. “the aura in the room has gotten soggier with your concerns. i’m going up to my room to read.” he gives jinyoung one last sigh and a hesitant pat on the head, one jinyoung slightly leans into for comfort.

“don’t think too hard about this-” yugyeom whispers, smoothing his hair down. “the answer’s right in front of you.”

 

 

  
  
as pomfrey removes his sling and unwraps his right arm, jinyoung internally starts to mourn.

he wonders if jaebum’s going to immediately disappear and disregard his existence after today. for the sake of his slowly weakening heart, he really hopes he doesn’t.

“now, i don’t want to see you in here any time soon,” pomfrey chides, slowly chasing him out of the infirmary, “if you come back in here any time soon and you have the nerve to tell me that the reason for your injury is quidditch, your broom is going to end up in the black lake as food for the giant squid.” she gives him a small shove out the double doors and a pointed look, waving a reprimanding finger. “don’t think i won’t get madam hooch to suspend you for a longer time than the two weeks you’re currently on.”

jinyoung gives her teasing smile and a small salute before stalking down the hallway towards the great hall for breakfast, his footsteps the only sound ringing around the halls.

his eyes stray towards the gryffindor table as soon as he enters the great hall. over the course of jaebum’s two week care program, jaebum’s usual seat at the house table has constantly been vacant as he occupies the seat next to jinyoung at the slytherin table. today, the seat is all the same vacant and jinyoung wonders if he’s late for breakfast or if he’s not coming to classes. he very distinctly remembers telling jaebum that his arm was healed and that he was no longer indebted to jinyoung.

he remembers the way jaebum had stopped in his tracks, gaze lowered towards the ground and teeth worrying at his bottom lip. he’d muttered a small, “alright,” before walking away. jinyoung remembers the way his heart had fallen to his stomach, mind set on hurling his feelings out while jaebum still had his back turned to him.

jinyoung’s footsteps get heavier, as if there was a ball and chain attached to his ankle, as he makes his way towards his own house table, eyes still lingering on jaebum’s seat that he almost misses the words directed at him as he sits.

“why do you look like someone just stepped on your owl?” jaebum asks him, spooning a bite of eggs into his mouth, missing the bewildered look that jinyoung shoots him, eyes concentrated on his breakfast.

jinyoung’s mouth falls open, gaping at the gryffindor calmly eating his breakfast, completely oblivious to way jinyoung's mind is falling apart on itself and the war going on in his veins. “why are you here?”

jaebum side-eyes him as he chews slowly. “...it’s breakfast...we eat breakfast in the great hall. i’m supposed to be here-”

“i didn’t mean that,” jinyoung tsks in annoyance, “i meant, why are you still sitting here? in slytherin? you don’t have to help me anymore, i told you that yesterday.”

and if jinyoung’s words sound a little bitter and sad, then he just hopes jaebum’s too thick to catch on.

“i know you did,” jaebum mumbles, giving jinyoung a small, tentative smile, “but i find slytherin more comfortable.”

the words somehow manage to repair the disintegrating pieces of jinyoung’s mind. it’s slow-building, his chest bubbling with something light but simultaneously heavy, and jinyoung finds himself returning the smile, the corners of his lips slowly but surely going up. it's easy, too easy to fall back into the routine they'd been following and jinyoung doesn't know how to arrange himself. “i doubt the green is an easy color to be surrounded by,” he teases lightly as he takes his seat, hand stretching towards his goblet.

“it just so happens that green is my favorite color.” the smile on jaebum's face tells jinyoung that there's more to that sentence but he doesn't choose to pry. he doesn't think he can handle the answer if it comes.

jinyoung snorts. “says the model gryffindor.”

“just because i’m a gryffindor, it doesn’t mean that red and orange are my favorite colors- living in a room with nothing but reds and oranges and browns for eight years of your life gets a bit heavy on the eyes.” jaebum takes jinyoung’s plate, loads it with bacon and a few slices of toast, handing it back to him with a grin. he takes a strip of bacon and raises it to jinyoung’s lips, gaze turning fond. “besides, change is good.”

jinyoung colors slightly as he accepts the proffered bacon. “you should stop doing that.”

“doing what?” the feigned innocence in jaebum’s voice is almost palpable and jinyoung wants to slap him with a slice of toast.

“taking care of me,” jinyoung deadpans as he chews. “you don’t have to do it anymore, i’m all good now.” he grabs his fork with his right hand, spears it through a sausage on the platter, raising his hand and showing it to jaebum. “see? all good.”

“i know you are,” jaebum replies, “but i want to take care of you. if i’m being honest with you, it’s never been a must- it’s always been a want.”

and it’s not the most conventional situation, jinyoung holding a sausage on a fork, jaebum with crumbs all over his mouth, but jinyoung finds his chest bursting, the nebula that had been growing steadily in his chest cracking and spilling through his veins, breath staggering as heart shuts down. through the rush of his blood flowing too fast and thick, he can hear jaebum worriedly asking, “jinyoung, you okay? you look a little pale.” but jinyoung’s throat is too clogged with something heavy and he can’t find it in him to answer. he swallows thickly, closing his eyes to regain some sense of coherency.

“why are you doing this?” he breathes, a little shaky.

“doing what?” jaebum’s question sounds less teasing than the last, now too hesitant.

“this-” he gesticulates wildly with his arms, “-taking care of me and making me feel things- merlin, it’s like you’re trying to make me relive fourth year all over again-” he drops his fork, the utensil clattering on his plate. running a trembling hand through his hair, gripping lightly at his roots. “-you’re making me lose my mind-”

“good,” jaebum chuckles lightly, startling him lightly, “the feeling’s mutual, then.”

“you have nothing on my four years of inner turmoil-”

jaebum grins and it unsettles jinyoung to his very core. “i have about eight years. i think, i win.”

“when did this become a competition?” jinyoung splutters.

“you started it,” jaebum sniffs. jinyoung glares at him, pursing his lips, because how fucking petty and childish and god, he’s so fucking ridiculous.

just like that, the mood breaks, jaebum’s lips split into a smile and jinyoung laughs at the expression on his face, too happy and too smudged with crumbs and god, jinyoung thinks he’s so beautiful- all light and soft things personified. he eyes look too filled with mirth, the crinkles by his eyes deep and worn out and jinyoung’s chest feels too tight but he returns jaebum's grin, gives jaebum the widest grin he can muster. around them, the bell chimes.

jaebum stands, wipes at his face with a napkin and snatches jinyoung’s bag, slinging it over his shoulder. he extends a hand towards jinyoung, an eyebrow raised expectantly.

“come on, i’ll take you to herbology.” jaebum jerks his head in the direction of the double doors, wiggling his fingers and coaxing jinyoung to take them. 

jinyoung takes the leap.

"alright."

 

 

 

jaebum was right about the reds and oranges getting too much for the eyes. jinyoung's only been in jaebum's room for about an hour and a half but the want to set fire to jaebum's red curtains and his red drapes and his red sheets is growing too large and he's itching to grab his wand and cast a quick _incendio_. he doesn't think he's ever seen so much red furniture in one room in his entire life.

the gryffindor is at his desk, slouched against the hardwood, writing up a potions essay and ignoring jinyoung's presence in favor of his schoolwork. which would have been fine on any other day- these are their study sessions- but divinations is something he doesn't feel up to do right now so jinyoung's bored, too bored out of his mind and making fireworks erupt out of his wand lost its touch after the first twenty minutes. he turns, looks longingly at jaebum from his seat against the headboard of his bed.

"hey."

"what do you want?"

and jinyoung doesn't really know what he called jaebum for but it's the most he's gotten out of jaebum in twenty minutes- apart from the small, scrunched-up ball of parchment he got pelted in the face with earlier- so he scrambles for something coherent to say. "what do i have to do to get you to write my entire divinations essay on fire-omens for me?"

jaebum snorts, turning to show jinyoung his eye-roll, swiveling back around to dip his quill into his inkwell before continuing on his parchment. "you have perfectly capable hands, jinyoung."

he mockingly tsks, rolling his eyes at the gryffindor. "remember when you'd write my notes for me? those were good times."

"your arm was in a sling."

he waves a hand in the air, "technicalities."

jinyoung lies down face-first and spreads eagle on jaebum's bed, burying his face in the red silk sheets and sighing deeply. "i just don't understand pyromancy. i can't see anything in the flames other than the fucking flames but sybil endlessly insists that there is ''the face of my beloved' in the burgundy shades of fire'."

"the 'face of your beloved'- is it really because you're inept that you need my help with pyromancy or are you just making up excuses because you don't want me to know that it was my face you saw in the flames?"

he should have seen it coming, really, and jinyoung doesn't even have to turn and see his face to know that jaebum's grinning, wide and teasing, eyes shining with endless amusement.

jinyoung paws around the sheets for his wand, casting a _tickling hex_ on jaebum as soon as he gets his hand on it. " _titillando_ ," he mutters lowly, watching delightedly as jaebum shrieks, jumping in his seat as purple ribbons of light wrap around his waist. jinyoung watches with a straight face as jaebum squirms around, simultaneously laughing and begging for jinyoung to stop the tickling. jinyoung relents, muttering the counter-hex with a small sigh, immediately regretting it when jaebum stalks over to where he's lying on the bed, crawling up and over jinyoung. jaebum straddles him, hold himself above jinyoung with a forearm braced next to jinyoung's head, other hand holding a wand in front of jinyoung's face.

"say sorry or i'm going to charm you bald," jaebum threatens.

jinyoung snorts. "you wouldn't," he challenges, narrowing his eyes.

" _calvori_ -"

he screeches, closing jaebum's mouth with his hands at the last second, the gryffindor's lips vibrating with laughter under his fingers. "i can't believe you were actually about to spell my hair off-"

jaebum shakes his hands off his mouth, grinning at jinyoung before grabbing at his wrists and pulling them upwards above his head, locking them there with a tight grip. "you tickled me!"

"you started it first! childish piece of-"

"no, i didn't! im jaebum never starts anything childish," the gryffindor sniffs and jinyoung can't believe how ridiculous the situation is.

"i can't believe im jaebum is talking about himself in third person," jinyoung shakes his head disbelievingly. "this is why i couldn't see your face in the flames."

"stop lying to yourself, park jinyoung," jaebum tsks, tone disappointed but jinyoung can tell from the amusement in his eyes that it's all mockery. "you know what, i bet if fourth-year park jinyoung took pyromancy, he'd see my face in the flames."

"fourth-year park jinyoung hated you and your guts." the lie tastes too bland on jinyoung's tongue and jaebum answering grin says that he knows this. bastard.

"his endless staring begged to differ," jaebum teases, leaning down and pressing jinyoung deeper into the sheets by his arms. "i can still remember the way he stared at me from across the hall during the couples' dance at the yule ball- practically bore holes onto the back of my head. i can also remember how much he glared at my date and scared her off for a good half of the night and i was left date-less for a good portion of the ball."

jinyoung looks away, avoiding jaebum's gaze but his ears feel warm and he knows he's gone a slight pink. "i was fifteen and hormonal- and she had an ugly dress on, the ugliest. green just wasn't suzy's color."

"she looked fine- and you're still hormonal."

"she did not- and you're still fucking ridiculous."

jaebum grins, leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on jinyoung's lips. jinyoung arches upwards despite himself, struggling against the hold jaebum still has against his wrists, wanting to grip at the latter's hair and ground himself, all too vulnerable without his hands. what was supposed to be chaste, quickly turns into something deeper in the next second when jaebum angles his head to the side, capturing jinyoung's lower lip between his teeth, nibbling lightly and smiling when jinyoung groans into his mouth. jinyoung goes for the next best thing, wrapping his legs around jaebum's waist, bringing him down lower so they're pressed together from chest to chest.

jinyoung lets out a noise that's all too close to a desperate whine- though, he'll deny it at all costs- when jaebum detaches himself from jinyoung completely, gently letting go of his arms and sitting up with jinyoung's legs still around him, gazing down warmly at him. jinyoung feels the impulse to hide in the sheets.

"do you want to know something, too?" jaebum abruptly asks, eyes swimming with fond and jinyoung's heart feels like it's about to detonate. he silently nods up at jaebum, urging him to continue. the gryffindor gives him another smile, crescent-eyed and so beautiful, too captivating that jinyoung almost forgets that he was supposed to be listening to what he was about to say.

"what is it?" he prompts, bringing a hand up to cup around jaebum's cheek, rubbing lazy circles into his warm skin.

"i'd see your face in the flames, too," jaebum whispers, turning his head slightly to press a small peck on the inside of jinyoung's wrist. he hopes jaebum can't feel the way his pulse skips from the small gesture. 

"yeah?" he murmurs breathlessly, lungs too tight and too void of air from jaebum's actions. jaebum hums lighlty against his skin, placing small kisses against his pulse point and jinyoung's so in love with him.

"always."

**Author's Note:**

> get me on my tumblrs [here](http://suga-mon.tumblr.com) or [here (my main got7)](http://turbrolence.tumblr.com)
> 
> though h o ne s tly blocking me would be a Good Idea Best Idea


End file.
